poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Jungle (RaCAoTTotYMP)/Transcript
This is the scene transcript of Into the Jungle of Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of the Travels of The Young Marco Polo. episode starts with the intro and ends with the title "Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of the Travels of the Young Marco Polo - Into the Jungle. The map appears as a red symbol appears on the Indian jungle before it transfers into the real thing Niccolo Polo: The Indian jungle is a thriving mass of life. It's plants are so dense they're like a vass green fog in some areas that are so thick they even block out the sun. Luigi, Shi La, Fu Fu, Ryan, Meg and the Technorganic Empire appears riding on an elephant Marco Polo: Hey, I bet if we listen really hard, we can pick out all the different animal and insect sounds. Ryan F-Freeman: Good idea, Marco. And maybe you, Shi La and Luigi will be nature explorers. Crash Bandicoot: And they would do that in memory of Connor Lacey, the one who got killed by Linda. Meg Griffin: Yeah. listens but Luigi's stomach grumbles Luigi Bellini: (sighs) Sorry. All this riding has been upsetting my stomach. And I'm really not comfortable at all. elephant rears up a bit and trumpets, startling the heroes Luigi Bellini: And the stumble on Geness' back.... (Geness trumpets again) is like sitting on a cactus. Orla Ryan: And I think some food I'm thinking is making me hungry. We should stop for some food. Shi La Won: Break time. heroes stop to rest and get some big fruit from the trees. Marco stood on the ledge, looking all around the jungle Marco Polo: Wow! This is amazing, isn't it? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. It is nice to see things. Orla Ryan: And I guess the bugs are okay. Sean Ryan: I guess they won't bite as long they don't bother you. Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. And as soon as we find Marco's father, we would return his book to him. Sci-Ryan: Let's get those fruit down from those trees so that we'II have something to eat. Conaria Lacey: Okay, Sci-Ryan. Let's get picking. pick a fruit from a tree. Fu Fu flew up to get some berries high above Fu Fu: (chitters) Luigi Bellini: (grunts) uses his knee to open the fruit which let out a yellow smell Shi La Won: I think this is a jack fruit. (smells the smell and covers her nose) Ooh. I mean a stink fruit. Queen Ryanara: P.U.! You could say that again. Luigi Bellini: Yeah. It smells a little bit when it's riping.(chomps a piece) But I've heard it taste really good. Want some? Shi La Won: Um, yeah, no. Luigi Bellini: Anyone else? The Technorganic Empire: No! Evil Anna: I prefer a mango over stink fruit. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Marco I got something to show you. Marco, look out to the horizon, pass the trees and other places. Everything the light touches... belongs to someone else. scratches Meg Griffin: Ryan's right. Fu Fu is a bat to eat fruit. It's nature's design. Matau T. Monkey: Meg is right. I know some predators would get Fu Fu. Sci-Ryan: But, when the predators die, they become the grass and Connor Lacey's team eat the grass. Right? Sean Ryan: Not exactly. Connor and Pals can't digest grass. They have grass allergies. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Series